Enigmatale
by TheShadowPheonix159
Summary: My first Au called Enigmatale. A boy named nova has been living in the underground for years. Half human soul half monster soul he can use magic. Then the human (frisk) decides to go on a genocide run. What's gonna happen to them? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I'm shadow. this is my first Au so don't judge too harshly. that being said constructive criticism is appreciated._

 _this is not a self insert and the first chapter doesn't explain much so stick around because the next chapter will explain much more._

 _Enjoy!_

He stood there, hands in his pockets throwing attack after attack at the human. They dodged ducked and rolled. I was growing impatient. I told myself "Sans, hurry up." Slice, splat, death sound. They killed sans. Guess I have no choice. I jumped off a pillar. "so, you made it this far, before you go on." I said to them. "just know, you still have me to deal with!" I yelled. DETERMINATION burned around me. I summoned massive crescent blades and sliced at them. They dodged with ease and sliced at me with their knife. I teleported above them bringing straight, katana like blades down on them. It hit them slicing into their shoulder. "JUST DIE!" they screamed and slashed my arm. I looked at my heath. 15/20. "Not good!" I told myself. I sent the katana like blades flying at them. Thunk, splat. One hit them in the chest splattering all over the floor. They fell to their knees. Flash. Back to after they killed Sans. "saves, of course." I said to myself. Slice, splat, death sound. I jumped down again. They attacked me right away. I dodged "so, you have saves." Their eyes changed to pure red as they attacked again. I teleported behind them kicking them as hard as I could. They fell over and I kicked them in the face breaking their neck. No shatter. No flash. "hmm guess they weren't determined eno-" I felt the blade in my back. Shatter, flash. Of course, how could I be so stupid! We fought. Since we could both save we couldn't kill each other. We were both on the verge of passing out. They swung, I stepped back. It went on like this for, I don't know how long. It felt like days. Finally I landed a blow. Shatter, no flash, no reset. Did I break their DETERMINATION somehow? I watched them. They didn't move. I won! I ran to Asgore. He wasn't there. "wha-" I heard a noise from the room behind me. The human was getting up. I stood over them, foot poised to kick but they were crying.


	2. Desisions, or insisions

_Hey guys. so this chapter, as promised has more backstory. it is kinda slow but stick with me for a few chapter._

I should probably explain something. I'm not a monster. I'm human. I just happen to have magic. I don't know how I got here. I just…appeared in the judgement hall one day. Normally I would have been killed on sight but I showed them I wouldn't harm them and they let me go. I became friends with sans and papyrus. I trained under Asgore and became a sort of…special guard. I had a job. To judge any humans that came here if they were good or evil and give that info to the rest of the royal guard. And act as a barrier to stop them or a beacon to guide them. I never expected to have to do anything. Then that human came…

(from where the last chapter left off)

Why? Weren't they an emotionless monster. Why did they look at me with such sadness? I put my foot down. They stood up and I got ready for a fight. They said, "I'm sorry." I was taken aback. I tightened my fists. "sorry…sorry for what?" they looked confused "for committing mass genocide, or having the nerve to **ck with me?" They cried even more. I felt tears form in my eyes. Then they said. "I…I can fix it." They could? How? "I can reset the timeline, I can bring them back." I said suddenly making them jump. "THEN DO IT!" They made a movement like hitting a button. I was in the judgement hall. Alone. No dead sans. No crying child. No blood. I walked to Hotland. No monster dust. I walked to Snowden. The child had to be here somewhere… what am I going to do. The monsters were back. Grillby was at grillbys. The canine unit were at their posts. They somehow fixed it. I walked to the ruins. Nothing. I waited at the gate. Then I heard the door open. They walked out. Not covered in dust and blood but instead it looked like their clothes were freshly clean. Toriel probably. I teleported to sans and papyrus's house. I opened the door and sat on the couch. "What am I gonna do…they aren't bad…at least I don't think they are". "They seemed sincere…but could I trust them?". I was still furios but I couldn't show it. I put on my hoodie, leaving it unzipped and pulling up the sleeves. "I might as well wait, if they start killing then I have no choice. But I guess I can give them a chance… for now" I said aloud. I waited for about an hour before I called sans. "heya pal, whazzup" he said over the phone. "not much, just sitting on the couch… look imma cut to the point, you and I both know there is a human." I said with quite a bit of anger in my voice. "yup, so?" sans replied. "are they good, or do I need to obliterate them?" I asked hoping for the latter. "Nah don't kill 'em yet. They haven't killed anyone yet."


End file.
